wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best of The Wiggles (video)
The Best of The Wiggles is a Wiggles DVD that was released on March 14, 2018, and is based on the 2016 album of the same name. It was released in North America on April 10, 2018. Unlike the previous compilation DVDs, this will only feature the current generation of Wiggles, and contains some new music videos. Songs # Do the Propeller! - from Taking Off! # Hot Potato - new music video # Ready, Steady, Wiggle! - from Furry Tales # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - new music video # Who's in the Wiggle House - from Wiggle House # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - from Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series) # Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) - new music video # Emma's Theme - from Emma! (TV Series 1) # Apples and Bananas - new music video # The Wonder of Wiggle Town - from Wiggle Town! # Fruit Salad - from The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! # Follow The Leader - from The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! # Rock & Roll Preschool - from Rock & Roll Preschool # Say the Dance, Do the Dance - from Furry Tales # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Live in Concert) - from Wiggle Around Australia # Emma's Yellow Bow (Live in Concert) - from Wiggle Town! (TV Series) # Dorothy Pas De Deux - from Wiggle Town! # I've Got My Glasses On! - from Taking Off! # Lachy! - from Lachy! (TV Series) # Do The Pretzel - new music video (with some footage from Wiggle Town!) # Simon Says - from Dance Dance! # Come on Down to Wiggle Town - from Wiggle Town! # Michael Finnegan - from Apples and Bananas # Do the Skeleton Scat! - from Pumpkin Face Songs of Halloween # When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra - from The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! # Henry Likes Water - from Rock & Roll Preschool # Pappadum - from Wiggle House # The Shimmie Shake! - from Dance Dance! # Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango (Live in Concert) - from Wiggle Town! (TV Series) # Dressing Up - from Wiggle House # Simon's Cold Water Blues - from Taking Off! # D-I-N-G-O - from Wiggle Town! # Dance With Emma - from Rock & Roll Preschool Credits * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Lachlan Gillespie as Lachy Wiggle * Simon Pryce as Simon Pryce * Emma Watkins as Emma Wiggle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Clare Field, Lauren Hannaford, Lucy Wiggan as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Tasmin Cummins, Lauren Hannaford, Caterina Mete as Henry the Octopus * Dominic Field, Nick Hutchinson, Lucy Wiggan as Wags the Dog * With Special Guests: Lou Diamond Phillips, Jeff Fatt, Paul Field, Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Director: Anthony Field * Director's Assistants: Caterina Mete, Emma Watkins * Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Director of Photography: Aaron Hill * Production Managers: Kate Chiodo, Ivy Gaymer, Caterina Mete * Post Production: Timothy Cheeseman, Aaron Hill, Gerald Holmes, Leonardo Silvestrini, Yi Yin * Producer: Paul Field * Wiggly Performers: Daniel Attard, Morgan Crammond, Eliza Cummins, Tasmin Cummins, Stephanie Di Coio, Clare Field, Dominic Field, Leanne Halloran, Andrew Koblar, Michael McFadden, Caterina Mete, Kimberly Stapylton, Lucy Wiggan * Child Performers: Jemima Atkins, Mathilda Ballantyne, Anthony Caio, Alana Curran-Jones, Elnette Moyo, Antonio Field, Lucia Field, Maria Field, Atticus Frankie Kranz, Leroy Fratto, Amelia Fratto, Rachel French, Mao Fujita, Cleo Hajal, Luca Harris, Isabella Harris, Paloma Hendry-Hodson, Ella Jacob, Eden Kranz, Owen Lane, Julia Lanzetti, Madison O'Brein, Evie-Rose Murphy, Danah Pham, Sierra-Lyric Prasad, Grace Reid, Tyanna Sankari, Max Vescio, Ryan Yeates * Camera Assistants: Leonardo Silvestrini, Yi Yin * Playback: Oliver Brian * Costumes/Props: Caterina Mete, Kathryn Watkins * Hair & MakeUp Artist: Alex Penton * Graphic Design & Illustrations: Daniel Attard * Opening Titles & Motion Graphics: Yi Yin * Colourist: Aaron Hill * Stills Photography: Daniel Attard * Orchestration for Melbourne Symphony Orchestra Songs by: Joseph Twist * Music Recorded & Mixed by: Alex Keller * Music Mastered by: Don Bartley * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney NSW Gallery File:TheBestofTheWigglestitlecard.png|Title card File:TheBestofTheWigglesjukebox.png|The jukebox File:TheBestofTheWigglesjukebox2.png|The discs File:TheBestofTheWigglestitlesequence1.png|Emma in the title sequence File:TheBestofTheWigglestitlesequence2.png|Anthony in the title sequence File:TheBestofTheWigglestitlesequence3.png|Lachy in the title sequence File:TheBestofTheWigglestitlesequence4.png|Simon in the title sequence File:TheBestofTheWigglestitlesequence5.png|Captain in the title sequence File:TheBestofTheWigglestitlesequence6.png|Dorothy in the title sequence File:TheBestofTheWigglestitlesequence7.png|Henry in the title sequence File:TheBestofTheWigglestitlesequence8.png|Wags in the title sequence File:TheBestofTheWiggles1.png|The Wiggles File:TheBestofTheWiggles2.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles3.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles4.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles5.png|Lachy sleeping File:TheBestofTheWiggles6.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles7.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles8.png|Lachy waking up File:TheBestofTheWiggles9.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles10.png File:DothePropeller!2018titlecard.png|Title card File:DothePropeller!1.png|Anthony playing the drums File:DothePropeller!2.png|The Wiggles on the double decker bus File:DothePropeller!3.png|"Do the Propeller!" File:DothePropeller!4.png|Lachy, Simon, and Emma File:DothePropeller!5.png File:DothePropeller!6.png File:DothePropeller!7.png File:DothePropeller!8.png File:DothePropeller!9.png File:DothePropeller!10.png File:DothePropeller!11.png File:DothePropeller!12.png File:DothePropeller!13.png|Lachy and Emma File:DothePropeller!14.png File:DothePropeller!15.png File:DothePropeller!16.png File:DothePropeller!17.png File:DothePropeller!18.png File:DothePropeller!19.png|Anthony driving the plane File:DothePropeller!20.png|Anthony wearing goggles File:DothePropeller!21.png File:DothePropeller!22.png|Lachy dancing File:DothePropeller!23.png|Emma dancing File:DothePropeller!24.png|Simon dancing File:DothePropeller!25.png|Captain and Anthony File:DothePropeller!26.png|The Wiggles doing the propeller File:DothePropeller!27.png|Anthony doing the propeller File:DothePropeller!28.png File:DothePropeller!29.png File:DothePropeller!30.png|Jeff and Anthony File:DothePropeller!31.png File:DothePropeller!32.png File:DothePropeller!33.png File:DothePropeller!34.png File:DothePropeller!35.png|Lachy's British flag is missing File:DothePropeller!36.png File:HotPotato2018titlecard.png|Title card File:TheBestofTheWiggles11.png|Simon and Paul the Cook File:TheBestofTheWiggles12.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles13.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles14.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles15.png|"Hot Potato" File:TheBestofTheWiggles16.png|Lachy and Anthony File:TheBestofTheWiggles17.png|Simon and Emma File:TheBestofTheWiggles18.png|Paul and Captain File:TheBestofTheWiggles19.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles20.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles21.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles22.png|Paul the Cook File:TheBestofTheWiggles23.png|Captain File:TheBestofTheWiggles24.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles25.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles26.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles27.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles28.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles29.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles30.png|Anthony File:TheBestofTheWiggles31.png|Lachy File:TheBestofTheWiggles32.png|Emma, Paul, and Simon File:TheBestofTheWiggles33.png|Lachy, Paul, and Captain File:TheBestofTheWiggles34.png|Captain, Paul, and Anthony File:Ready,Steady,Wiggle!2018titlecard.png|Title card TheReplacementWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots File:Simon,Lachy,HenryandWags.jpg|Simon, Lachy, Henry and Wags TheMaleWigglyGroupinFurryTales.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group File:Simon,Anthony,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Simon, Captain, Anthony and Henry TheNewAwakeWigglesandTheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|The New Awake Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends LachySingingReady,Steady,Wiggle!.jpg|Lachy singing TheReplacementWigglesinTVSeries7.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles TheWigglesinTVSeries7.jpg|The Wiggles DorothyandTheWiggles'Bodies.jpg|Dorothy and the Wiggles' bodies Dorothy,Wags'BodyandTheWiggles'Legs.jpg|Dorothy, Wags' body and the Wiggles' legs Dorothy,Wags'BodyandHenry'sLegs.jpg|Dorothy, Wags' Body and Henry's legs TheWigglesJumpinginTVSeries7.jpg|The Wiggles jumping LachyandSimon'sBody.jpg|Lachy and Simon's body EmmaandAnthony'sBody.jpg|Emma and Anthony's body SimonandCaptain'sBody.jpg|Simon and Captain's body DorothyinFurryTales.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandWagsinTVSeries7.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots LachyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Lachy and the Wiggly Mascots TheOppositeWigglyGroupInFurryTales.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group Ready,Steady,Wiggle!.jpg|The Wiggly Group PatrickMunoz.jpg|Patrick Munoz Rock-a-ByeYourBear2018titlecard.png|Title card File:TheBestofTheWiggles35.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles36.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles37.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles38.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles39.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles40.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles41.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles42.png|Simon File:TheBestofTheWiggles43.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles44.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles45.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles46.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles47.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles48.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles49.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles50.png|Emma File:TheBestofTheWiggles51.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles52.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles53.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles54.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles55.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles56.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles57.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles58.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles59.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles60.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:Who'sintheWiggleHouse?2018titlecard.png|Title card Wigglehouseinitsselftitledvideo.jpg|Wigglehouse LachyWavinginWiggleHouse.jpg|Lachy LachyinWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy singing EmmainWigglehouse.jpg|Emma singing SimoninWigglehouse.jpg|Simon singing Who'sintheWigglehouse2.png|The Wiggly Friends HenryandWagsinWigglehouse.png|Henry and Wags DorothyandHenryinWigglehouse.png|Dorothy and Henry CaptainFeatherswordontheWigglyCouch.png|Captain on the Wiggly Couch AnthonySingingWho'sintheWigglehouse?.jpg|Anthony singing CaptainandDorothyinWigglehouse.png|Captain and Dorothy TheMaleWigglyFriendsinWigglehouse.png|The Male Wiggly Friends CaptainandHenryinWigglehouse.png|Captain and Henry TheWiggleFriendsinWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggle Friends SimonSingingWho'sintheWigglehouse?.jpg|Simon in his room EmmaPlayingDrumsinWigglehouse.jpg|Emma playing drums LachyinPurpleArmchair.jpg|Lachy in his Purple Armchair Who'sintheWigglehouse?.jpg|"Who's in the Wigglehouse?" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar2018titlecard.png|Title card EmmaDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Emma driving the Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2013.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheBigRedCarinTVSeries7.jpg|The Big Red Car in TV Series 7 LachySleepinginTVSeries7.jpg|Lachy sleeping LachyWakingUpinTVSeries7.jpg|Lachy waking up File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)2018titlecard.png|Title card File:TheBestofTheWiggles61.png|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" File:TheBestofTheWiggles62.png|Emma playing the drums File:TheBestofTheWiggles63.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton electric guitar File:TheBestofTheWiggles64.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles65.png|Anthony, Lucia, and Maria File:TheBestofTheWiggles66.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles67.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles68.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles69.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles70.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles71.png|Simon and Emma File:TheBestofTheWiggles72.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles73.png|Lachy, Ryan, Julia, and Captain File:TheBestofTheWiggles74.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles75.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles76.png File:Emma'sThemetitlecard.png|Title card File:Emma'sTheme1.png|Yellow bow File:Emma'sTheme2.png|Purple bow File:Emma'sTheme3.png|Blue bow File:Emma'sTheme4.png|Red bow File:Emma'sTheme5.png|Pink bow File:Emma'sTheme6.png|Green bow File:Emma'sTheme7.png|Aqua bow File:Emma'sTheme8.png|Emma File:Emma!(TVSeries).png|"Emma's Theme" File:Emma'sTheme10.png File:ApplesandBananas2018titlecard.png|Title card File:TheBestofTheWiggles77.png|Captain eating apples and bananas File:TheBestofTheWiggles78.png|"Apples and Bananas" File:TheBestofTheWiggles79.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles80.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles81.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles82.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles83.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles84.png|Captain playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:TheBestofTheWiggles85.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles86.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles87.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles88.png|Simon playing the jug File:TheBestofTheWiggles89.png|Captain and Anthony File:TheBestofTheWiggles90.png|The Wiggles and Captain F. File:TheWonderofWiggleTowntitlecard.png|Title card TheWonderofWiggleTown.png|"The Wonder of Wiggle Town" TheWonderofWiggleTown2.png|Lachy TheWonderofWiggleTown3.png|"Wiggle T-T-Town, Wiggle T-T-Town" TheWonderofWiggleTown4.png|"Wiggle T-T-Town, Wiggle T-T-Town" TheWonderofWiggleTown5.png|"In Wiggle Town, there lives a clown" TheWonderofWiggleTown6.png|"And his smile looks like a frown" TheWonderofWiggleTown7.png|"It's upside down" TheWonderofWiggleTown8.png|Lachy whistling TheWonderofWiggleTown9.png|"The kittens hide" TheWonderofWiggleTown10.png|"The mice all hunt" TheWonderofWiggleTown11.png|Simon TheWonderofWiggleTown12.png|"The spoons are sharp" TheWonderofWiggleTown13.png|"The knives are blunt" TheWonderofWiggleTown14.png|"It's back to front" TheWonderofWiggleTown15.png|The Wiggles singing outside TheWonderofWiggleTown16.png|Lachy whistling TheWonderofWiggleTown17.png|Simon shrugging TheWonderofWiggleTown18.png|"The ducks meow, the lions tweet" TheWonderofWiggleTown19.png|"The sugar's sour, the salt tastes sweet" TheWonderofWiggleTown20.png|"The rocks are soft, the pillow's hard" TheWonderofWiggleTown21.png|"The shepherds sleep, the sheep stay guard" TheWonderofWiggleTown22.png|"Back to front" TheWonderofWiggleTown23.png|"Front to back" TheWonderofWiggleTown24.png|"Upside down" TheWonderofWiggleTown25.png|"That's the Wonder" TheWonderofWiggleTown26.png|"Of Wiggle Town" TheWonderofWiggleTown27.png|"In Wiggle Town, the young are old" TheWonderofWiggleTown28.png|"The milk is hot, the tea is cold" TheWonderofWiggleTown29.png|"The wise is a fool" TheWonderofWiggleTown30.png|Professor Simon TheWonderofWiggleTown31.png|"Square lines are bent" TheWonderofWiggleTown32.png|"A square is round" TheWonderofWiggleTown33.png|"The loudest bells don't make a sound" TheWonderofWiggleTown34.png|"There are no rules" TheWonderofWiggleTown35.png|"The short are tall, the tall are short" TheWonderofWiggleTown36.png|"The fishes fish, the men get caught" TheWonderofWiggleTown37.png|"The food is wet, the water's dry" TheWonderofWiggleTown38.png|Emma and Andrew TheWonderofWiggleTown39.png|"Back to front" TheWonderofWiggleTown40.png|"Front to back" TheWonderofWiggleTown41.png|"And upside down" TheWonderofWiggleTown42.png|"That's the wonder" TheWonderofWiggleTown43.png|"Of Wiggle Town" TheWonderofWiggleTown44.png|Anthony and Daniel the Fish TheWonderofWiggleTown45.png|Professor Simon laughing TheWonderofWiggleTown46.png|Anthony as a bell TheWonderofWiggleTown47.png|Emma and Officer Beaples TheWonderofWiggleTown48.png|Anthony as a shepherd and Clare as a sheep TheWonderofWiggleTown49.png|Short Simon and Tall Emma TheWonderofWiggleTown50.png|The Wiggles singing TheWonderofWiggleTown51.png|The Wiggles singing TheWonderofWiggleTown52.png|The Replacement Wiggles TheWonderofWiggleTown53.png|The Wiggles singing File:FruitSalad2018titlecard.png File:FruitSalad-Orchestra.png|"Fruit Salad" File:SimonandLachyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon and Lachy File:FollowtheLeader2018titlecard.png|Title card File:FollowtheLeader-Orchestra.png|"Follow the Leader" File:CaptainandAndy.png|Captain and Andy File:CaptainandEmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Captain and Emma File:Rock&RollPreschool2018titlecard.png|Title card File:RockandRollPreschool(song)1.png|Blue Maton electric guitar File:RockandRollPreschool(song)2.png|Anthony playing his blue Maton electric guitar File:RockandRollPreschool(song)3.png|"Rock & Roll Preschool" File:RockandRollPreschool(song)4.png|Emma, Lou, and Simon File:RockandRollPreschool(song)5.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)6.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)7.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)8.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)9.png|Emma, Lou, Simon, and Anthony File:RockandRollPreschool(song)10.png|Lachy playing his key-tar File:RockandRollPreschool(song)11.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)12.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)13.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)14.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)15.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)16.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)17.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)18.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)19.png|Lou and the kids File:RockandRollPreschool(song)20.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)21.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)22.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)23.png|Simon and Anthony File:RockandRollPreschool(song)24.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)25.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)26.png|Lachy and Emma File:RockandRollPreschool(song)27.png|Lachy, Emma, Lou, and Simon File:RockandRollPreschool(song)28.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)29.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)30.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)31.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)32.png|"Don't share your food at preschool." File:RockandRollPreschool(song)33.png|"Don't share your food at preschool." File:RockandRollPreschool(song)34.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)35.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)36.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)37.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)38.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)39.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)40.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)41.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)42.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)43.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)44.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)45.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)46.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)47.png|Anthony File:RockandRollPreschool(song)48.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)49.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)50.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)51.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)52.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)53.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)54.png File:RockandRollPreschool(song)55.png|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips jumping File:RockandRollPreschool(song)56.png File:SaytheDance,DotheDance2018titlecard.png|Title card TheMaleWigglesinFurryTales.jpg|The Male Wiggles EmmaSingingSaytheDance,DotheDance.jpg|Emma singing LachyinFurryTales.jpg|Lachy AnthonyandLachyinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony and Lachy AnthonyinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony SimonandAnthonyinGoldCoasts.jpg|Simon and Anthony SimoninFurryTales.jpg|Simon CaptainFeatherswordinFurryTales.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheMaleWigglesasStatues.jpg|The Male Wiggles as statues EmmaatManlyBeach.jpg|Emma at Manly Beach EmmaasStatue.jpg|Emma as statue CaptainFeatherswordasStatue.jpg|Captain Feathersword as statue TheMaleWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Male Wiggles at Manly Beach File:EmmainGoldCoasts.jpg|Emma CaptainandSimoninFurryTales.jpg|Captain and Simon SaytheDance,DotheDance.jpg|"Say the Dance, Do the Dance" File:Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar2018titlecard.png|Title card File:WiggleAroundAustralia855.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia856.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia857.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia858.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia859.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia860.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustralia861.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia862.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia863.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia864.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia865.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia866.png|Simon, Lachy, Wags, Stephanie, Emma, and Captain File:WiggleAroundAustralia867.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia868.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia869.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia870.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia871.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia872.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia873.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia874.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia875.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia876.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia877.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia878.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia879.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia880.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia881.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia882.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia883.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia884.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia885.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia886.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia887.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia888.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia889.png File:WiggleAroundAustralia890.png File:Emma'sSpecialBow2018titlecard.png|Title card File:WigglyConcert3.png File:WigglyConcert4.png File:WigglyConcert5.png File:WigglyConcert6.png|Emma File:WigglyConcert7.png File:WigglyConcert8.png File:WigglyConcert9.png File:WigglyConcert10.png File:WigglyConcert11.png File:WigglyConcert12.png File:WigglyConcert13.png File:WigglyConcert14.png File:WigglyConcert15.png File:WigglyConcert16.png File:WigglyConcert17.png|Lachy, Emma, and Simon File:WigglyConcert18.png File:WigglyConcert19.png|"Emma's Yellow Bow" File:WigglyConcert20.png File:WigglyConcert21.png File:WigglyConcert22.png File:WigglyConcert23.png File:WigglyConcert24.png File:WigglyConcert25.png File:WigglyConcert26.png File:WigglyConcert27.png File:WigglyConcert28.png File:WigglyConcert29.png File:WigglyConcert30.png File:WigglyConcert31.png File:WigglyConcert32.png File:DorothyPasDeDeuxtitlecard.png|Title card DorothyPasDeDeux.png|"Dorothy Pas De Deux" LachyandDorothyinWiggleTown.png|Lachy and Dorothy DorothyPasDeDeux2.png|Lachy and Dorothy ballet dancing DorothyandSimoninWiggleTown.png|Dorothy and Simon DorothyPasDeDeux3.png|Dorothy and Simon ballet dancing DorothyPasDeDeux4.png|Lachy, Dorothy and Simon DorothyPasDeDeux5.png|Dorothy and Emma ballet dancing DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleTown.png|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyPasDeDeux6.png|Dorothy, Anthony and Emma TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleTown.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheMaleWigglesinWiggleTown.png|The Male Wiggles File:I'veGotMyGlassesOn!2018titlecard.png|Title card Emma'sGlasses.jpg|Emma's glasses Anthony'sGlasses.jpg|Anthony's glasses Simon'sGlasses.jpg|Simon's glasses Lachy'sGlasses.jpg|Lachy's glasses Emma'sSocks.jpg|Emma's long black socks EmmaWearingGlasses.jpg|Emma wearing glasses LachyWearingGlasses.jpg|Lachy wearing glasses TheProWigglyHumansWearingGlasses.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans wearing glasses I'veGotMyGlassesOn!.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On!" LachyandEmmaWearingGlasses.jpg|Lachy and Emma wearing glasses CaptainFeatherswordWearingGlasses.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing glasses SimonWearingGlasses.jpg|Simon wearing glasses AnthonyWearingGlasses.jpg|Anthony wearing glasses EmmaandAnthonyWearingGlasses.jpg|Emma and Anthony wearing glasses TheAwakeWigglesinTakingOff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles wearing glasses TheWigglesWearingGlasses.jpg|The Wiggles wearing glasses TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordWearingGlasses.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword wearing glasses We'veGotTheGlasses!.jpg|"We've Got The Glasses!" AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordWearingGlasses.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword wearing glasses Emma,AnthonyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Captain wearing glasses TheReplacementWigglesWearingGlasses.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles wearing glasses File:Lachy!titlecard.png|Title card Lachy!2.png Lachy!3.png Lachy!4.png Lachy!5.png Lachy!6.png Lachy!7.png Lachy!.png Lachy!8.png File:DothePretzel2018titlecard.png SimonatWigglePark.png|Simon dancing SimonandLachyatWigglePark.png|Simon and Lachy dancing TheReplacementWigglesatWigglePark.png|The Replacement Wiggles dancing DothePretzel6.png|The Wiggles at Wiggle Park DothePretzel7.png|Captain Feathersword dancing DothePretzel4.png|Captain Feathersword dancing in close-up DothePretzel2.png|"Do the Pretzel" DothePretzel3.png|Lachy eating pretzels DothePretzel8.png|The Wiggles playing their instruments in the Wiggle House kitchen File:TheBestofTheWiggles91.png|The Wiggles doing the pretzel DothePretzel9.png|Lachy doing the pretzel DothePretzel10.png|Emma doing the pretzel DothePretzel11.png|Anthony doing the pretzel DothePretzel12.png|Simon doing the pretzel DothePretzel.png|The Wiggles doing the pretzel DothePretzel13.png|The Wiggles playing their instruments in a different order EmmaPlayingMatonGuitarinWiggleTown.jpg|Emma playing Yellow Maton Guitar AnthonyplayingDrumsinWiggleTown.jpg|Anthony playing Drums DothePretzel5.png|Emma, Anthony, Andy, Dom and Clare DothePretzel14.png|Andy, Lachy, Dom, Simon and Clare DothePretzel15.png|The Wiggles playing their instruments in another order DothePretzel16.png|The Wiggles, Andy, Clare and Dominic File:SimonSays2018titlecard.png|Title card SimonSays(2016)1.png|"Simon Says" SimonSays(2016)2.png|Captain SimonSays(2016)3.png|The Wiggles and Captain playing Simon Says SimonSays(2016)4.png|Simon SimonSays(2016)5.png|"Whoops, I didn't say Simon Says!" SimonSays(2016)6.png|Emma SimonSays(2016)7.png|Lachy SimonSays(2016)8.png|Anthony SimonSays(2016)9.png|The Wiggles and Captain in Uluru File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTowntitlecard.png ComeonDowntoWiggleTown6.png|The Wiggles in the entrance to Wiggle Town TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTownEpilogue.png|The Wiggles on Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cup ride WiggleHouseinWiggleTown.png|Wiggle House ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown2.png|Lachy and Flora Door ComeonDowntoWiggleTown7.png|Emma dancing ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown5.png|Anthony, Daniel and Simon DorothyandWagsinWiggleTown.png|Dorothy and Wags playing the tambourines ComeonDowntoWiggleTown8.png|Emma and Officer Beaples Beeples,Beeples7.png|Lucia, Maria and Antonio Beeples,Beeples8.png|Julia, Andy and Dom Beeples,Beeples16.png|Daniel Attard and Officer Beeples IrishStew8.png|The Male Wiggles eating Irish Stew and Emma Irish dancing ComeonDowntoWiggleTown15.png|"W-I-G-G-L-E" ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown.png|"Town" HenryinWiggleTown.png|Henry wearing shamrock sunglasses CaptainandHenryinWiggleTown.png|Captain and Henry ComeonDowntoWiggleTown9.png|Emma and Andy Mosquito7.png|Dominic, Lachy and Daniel the Entomologist MariainWiggleTown.png|Maria ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown3.png|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples ComeonDowntoWiggleTown16.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car ComeonDowntoWiggleTown10.png|Emma and Dominic TheLittleBoat6.png|The Replacement Wiggles in the little boat DINGO5.png|The Replacement Wiggles and a dingo Let'sIrishDanceDickiDoDum2.png|The Wiggles and the Irish dancers CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTown.png|Captain doing the barnyard dance Mosquito4.png|Lachy and Dominic the Mosquito ComeonDowntoWiggleTown11.png|Lachy SimonandLachyinWiggleTown.png|Simon and Lachy ComeonDowntoWiggleTown12.png|Simon SimonandAnthonyinWiggleTownEpilogue.png|Simon and Anthony ComeonDowntoWiggleTown13.png|Anthony EmmaandAnthonyinWiggleTown.png|Emma and Anthony ComeonDowntoWiggleTown14.png|Emma WiggleExpress5.png|Captain riding on the Wiggle Express RidingBoots2.png|Lachy and Anthony playing the trumpets OntheSidewalksofNewYork3.png|Antonio, Lucia, Maria and Julia TheWiggleTownDancingPoliceForce.png|The Wiggle Town Dancing Police Force ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown4.png|"Come on Down to Wiggle Town" ComeonDowntoWiggleTown17.png|"The great place to be" File:MichaelFinnegan2018titlecard.png|Title card MichaelFinnegan.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" EmmaSingingMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Emma singing MichaelFinneganDancing.jpg|Michael Finnegan Irish dancing MichaelFinneganSad.jpg|Michael Finnegan sad SimonSingingMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Simon singing LachySingingMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Lachy singing TheReplacementWigglesinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles singing TheReplacementWigglesandMichaelFinnegan.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Michael Finnegan Simon,EmmaandMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Simon, Emma and Michael Finnegan UnitedStatesCapitol.jpg|The United States Capitol File:DotheSkeletonScat!2018titlecard.png|Title card LachyPlayingPiano.jpg|Lachy playing piano DotheSkeletonSkat!.png|"Do the Skeleton Skat" LachySingingDotheSkeletonSkat!.png|Lachy DotheSkeletonSkat!3.png|Emma playing drums DotheSkeletonSkat!4.png|Simon singing DotheSkeletonSkat!5.png|Anthony File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestratitlecard.png|Title card File:AndytheConductor.jpg|Andy the Conductor File:EmmaSingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.png|Emma singing File:AndySingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.png|Andy singing File:AndrewHall.png|Andrew Hall File:LaurenBridgen.png|Lauren Bridgen File:SimonSingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.jpg|Simon singing File:LachySleepinginBedinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Lachy sleeping in bed File:LachyWakingUpinBed.png|Lachy waking up in bed File:LachySingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.png|Lachy singing File:AnthonyandLachySingingWhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.png|Anthony and Lachy singing File:TheWigglesandAndyBalletDancing.png|The Wiggles and Andy ballet dancing File:YinouMu.png|Yinou Mu File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra.jpg|"When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" File:HenryLikesWatertitlecard.png|Title card HenryLikesWater.jpg|"Henry Likes Water" ProfessorSimonandHenry.jpg|Simon and Henry HenryinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Henry ProfessorSimoninRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Professor Simon File:Pappadum2018titlecard.png|Title card SimonandKimberly.jpg|Simon and Kimberly Poppadum.jpg|"Pappadum" EmmaandKimberly.jpg|Emma and Kimberly KimberlyStapylton.png|Kimberly TheMaleWigglesinWigglehouse.jpg|The Male Wiggles SimonandLachyEatingPappadum.jpg|Simon and Lachy eating pappadum File:TheShimmieShake!2018titlecard.png|Title card TheShimmieShake(2016)2.png|Captain and Emma TheShimmieShake(2016)3.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers TheShimmieShake(2016)4.png|Lachy, Anthony and Simon TheShimmieShake(2016).PNG|"The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShake(2016)5.png|Lucy and Stephanie TheShimmieShake(2016)6.png|Michael and Dominic TheShimmieShake(2016)7.png TheShimmieShake(2016)8.png File:WagstheDog,HeLikestoTango2018titlecard.png|Title card File:WagsLovestoTango1.png|Anthony, Wags, and Lachy File:WagsLovestoTango2.png|Lachy, Wags, Simon, and Emma File:WagsLovestoTango3.png|Wags and Lachy File:WagsLovestoTango4.png|Anthony and Wags File:WagsLovestoTango5.png File:WagsLovestoTango6.png|Wags File:WagsLovestoTango7.png File:WagsLovestoTango8.png|"Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango" File:WagsLovestoTango9.png|Wags and The Wiggles File:WagsLovestoTango10.png File:WagsLovestoTango11.png|Wags and Simon File:WagsLovestoTango13.png File:WagsLovestoTango14.png File:WagsLovestoTango15.png|Wags, Lachy, and Simon File:WagsLovestoTango16.png File:WagsLovestoTango17.png File:WagsLovestoTango18.png File:WagsLovestoTango19.png File:WagsLovestoTango20.png File:WagsLovestoTango21.png|Anthony File:WagsLovestoTango22.png File:WagsLovestoTango23.png File:WagsLovestoTango24.png File:WagsLovestoTango25.png File:WagsLovestoTango26.png File:WagsLovestoTango27.png File:WagsLovestoTango28.png File:DressingUp2018titlecard.png|Title card DressingUp-2014.jpg|"Dressing Up" LachyDressingUpasaDoctor.jpg|Lachy dressing up as a doctor AnthonyDressingUpasaCowboy.jpg|Anthony dressing up as a cowboy DressingUp-2014-3.jpg|The Wiggles EmmaDressingUpasaFirefighter.jpg|Emma dressing up as a firefighter EmmaDressedUpasaPrincess.jpg|Emma dressed up as a princess LachyDressedUpasaSailor.jpg|Lachy dressed up as a sailor AnthonyDressedUpasElvis.jpg|Anthony dressed up as Elvis SimonDressedUpasaCongaDancer.jpg|Simon dressed up as a conga dancer DressingUp-2014-4.jpg|The Wiggles SimonDressingUpasaDoctor.jpg|Simon dressing up as a doctor EmmaDressedUpasaBallerina.jpg|Emma dressed up as a ballerina DressingUp-2014-2.jpg|The Wiggles File:Simon'sColdWaterBlues2018titlecard.png|Title card AnthonyPlayingUkuleleinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing ukulele Simon'sColdWaterBlues.png|"Simon's Cold Water Blues" TheOtherWigglesinTakingOff!.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:D-I-N-G-Otitlecard.png|Title card DINGO.png|Anthony and the dingoes DINGO2.png|Emma singing DINGO3.png|Emma and a dingo DINGO4.png|"D-I-N-G-O" DINGO5.png|The Replacement Wiggles and a dingo DINGO6.png|Simon and a dingo EmmainWiggleTown.png|Emma DINGO7.png|"Clap I N G O" DINGO8.png|"Clap Clap N G O" DINGO9.png|"Clap Clap Clap G O" DINGO10.png|"Clap Clap Clap Clap O" DINGO11.png|The Wiggles clapping TheOtherWigglesinWiggleTown.png|The Other Wiggles File:DancewithEmmatitlecard.png|Title card File:EmmainRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Emma File:DancewithEmma.jpg|"Dance with Emma" File:TheBestofTheWiggles92.png File:TheBestofTheWiggles93.png|Lachy and Emma File:TheBestofTheWiggles94.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits1.png|Anthony in the credits File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits2.png|Lachy in the credits File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits3.png|Simon in the credits File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits4.png|Emma in the credits File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits5.png|Captain in the credits File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits6.png|Dorothy in the credits File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits7.png|Henry in the credits File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits8.png|Wags in the credits File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits9.png|Lou Diamond Phillips in the credits File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits10.png|Jeff Fatt in the credits File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits11.png|Paul Field in the credits File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits12.png|Melbourne Symphony Orchestra File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits13.png|The end credits File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits14.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits15.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits16.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits17.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits18.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits19.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits20.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits21.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits22.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits23.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits24.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits25.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits26.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits27.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits28.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits29.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits30.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits31.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits32.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits33.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits34.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits35.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits36.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits37.png|The song credits File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits38.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits39.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits40.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits41.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits42.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits43.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits44.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits45.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits46.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits47.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits48.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits49.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits50.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits51.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits52.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits53.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits54.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits55.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits56.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits57.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits58.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits59.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits60.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits61.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits62.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits63.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits64.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits65.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits66.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits67.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits68.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits69.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits70.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits71.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits72.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits73.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits74.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits75.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits76.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits77.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits78.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits79.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits80.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits81.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits82.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits83.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits84.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits85.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits86.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits87.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits88.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendcredits89.png File:TheBestofTheWigglesendboard.png|Endboard Photo Galleries Promo Pictures/Behind the Scenes TheWigglesandJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff DothePropeller!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Propeller" DothePropeller!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles on the double-decker bus SimonandLachy.jpg|Simon and Lachy DothePropeller!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy DothePropeller!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony DothePropeller!-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture10.jpg|The New Wiggles LachyinEngland.jpg|Lachy in England DothePropeller!-PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony playing the drums DothePropeller!-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller!-PromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles as a propeller File:DothePropeller!-PromoPicture16.png|Anthony playing the drums EmmaonCamera.jpg|Emma on camera File:HotPotato(FutureVersion).jpg|"Hot Potato" TheWigglesinWigglehousePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles Who'sintheWigglehouse-PromoPicture.jpg|"Who's in the Wigglehouse?" Who'sintheWigglehouse-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Friends Who'sintheWigglehouse-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony EmmainWigglehousePromoPicture.jpg|Emma in her room Who'sintheWigglehouse-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy in purple armchair Who'sintheWigglehouse-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Who's in the Wigglehouse?" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedcar-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2018Version).jpg|"Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?" File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Wonder of Wiggle Town" File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Officer Beaples, Andy and Dom File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture3.jpg|"The short are tall, the tall are short" File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture4.jpg|"The fishes fish, the men get caught" File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture5.jpg|Daniel as a Fish File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture6.jpg|Emma and Simon File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture11.jpg|Clare as a sheep File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture12.jpg|Dominic as a sad clown File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture13.jpg|Professor Simon File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Emma's tall shoe File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture7.png|Emma and Officer Beaples File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture8.png|Tall Emma and Short Simon File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture9.png|Anthony and Daniel the Fish File:TheWonderofWiggleTown-PromoPicture10.jpg|Andy, Anthony and Dom File:FruitSalad-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Fruit Salad" File:FollowtheLeader-OrchestraPromoPicture.jpg|"Follow the Leader" File:FollowtheLeader-OrchestraPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and the orchestra File:FollowtheLeader-OrchestraPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Andy and the orchestra File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture.jpg|"Rock & Roll Preschool" File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Rock & Roll Preschool" File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Paul, Clare, Lucy and Tasmin File:RockandRollPreschoolSet.jpg|The set File:RockandRollPreschoolDanceRehearsal.jpg|Emma and Caterina doing dance rehearsals File:Anthony,LouDiamondPhillipsandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Anthony, Lou and Alexandra File:LouDiamondPhillipsandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Lou and Alexandra File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture7.jpg|Lou on the microphone File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:TheWigglesandConnorO'Brien.jpg|The Wiggles and Connor O'Brien File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture10.jpg|Owen Lane File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture11.jpg|Lou and the kids File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture12.jpg|Xavier File:RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes5.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Lou File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschoolPromo15.png|The Wiggles and Lou Diamond Phillips File:RockandRollPreschoolBehindtheScenes6.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, and Lou SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture.jpg|"Say the Dance, Do the Dance" SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture3.jpg|Manly Beach SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Male Wiggles as statues SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggles at Manly Beach SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Male Wiggles SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture7.jpg|Captain Feathersword as statue SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Male Wiggles SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture9.jpg|Emma SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture11.jpg|Lachy doing a handstand SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Male Wiggles as statues File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo12.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo14.jpg|Emma and Lachy ballet dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo16.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo17.jpg|Wags ballet dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo18.jpg|Emma and Lachy ballet dancing File:WiggleAroundAustraliaPromo27.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" File:Wiggles1000-63d5daf7.jpeg|"Emma's Special Bow" File:AnthonyandAlexandraWharton.jpg|Anthony and Alexandra Wharton File:DorothyPasDeDeux-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dorothy Pas De Deux" File:DorothyPasDeDeux-PromoPicture2.png|Lachy and Dorothy File:DorothyPasDeDeux-PromoPicture3.png|The Male Wiggles I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-PromoPicture.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On!" File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture.jpg|Emma and Anthony playing music File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and Anthony playing music File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy and Emma playing music File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Anthony playing music File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Do the Pretzel" File:DothePretzel-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Do the Pretzel" File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture6.png|"Do the Pretzel" File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture7.jpg|Clare, Andy and Dominic File:DothePretzelPromoPicture12.png|The Wiggles putting their hands on their hips as pretzels File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture8.png|The Wiggles and the pretzel sellers File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture9.png|Andy, Lachy, Dominic, Simon and Clare File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture10.png|The Wiggles playing their instruments File:DothePretzel-PromoPicture11.png|The Wiggles, Clare, Dominic and Andy SimonSays-2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon Says" SimonSays2016PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture.jpg|"Come On Down to Wiggle Town" File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture3.png|The Wiggles riding on Dorothy's teacups File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma, Officer Beeples, Andy and Dom File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture5.png|Dorothy and Henry File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture6.jpg|Emma File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture7.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture8.png|Lachy riding on Dorothy's teacup File:ComeOnDowntoWiggletown-PromoPicture9.png|Lachy at Wiggle Town File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture10.png|Anthony, Daniel the Fish and Simon File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture11.png|Andy, Emma, Dominic and Officer Beeples File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony, Daniel the Fish and Simon File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTownPromoPhoto13.jpg|The Male Wiggles MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture.jpg|Emma MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Michael Finnegan MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture7.jpg|Michael Finnegan at the United States Capitol MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture8.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture9.jpg|Simon MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture10.jpg|Lachy MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Michael Finnegan MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture13.jpg|The United States Capitol MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture14.jpg|Michael Finnegan MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture15.jpg|Michael Finnegan dancing DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Skeleton Skat!" DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in skeleton costumes DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in skeleton costumes DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: "Do the Skeleton Skat!" DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture9.jpg|Lachy playing piano DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture11.jpg|Anthony in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture12.jpg|Simon DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture13.jpg|Emma in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture14.jpg|Simon playing the air trombone DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture15.jpg|Lachy playing the piano DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture16.jpg|Lachy playing the piano File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture.jpg|"When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Andy File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and the girl dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Lachy File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma, Andy and the girl dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture8.jpg|"When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra" File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles and the ballet dancers File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture10.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and the orchestra File:WhenIHeartheMusicoftheOrchestra-PromoPicture11.jpg|Emma and the ballet dancers File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture.jpg|"Henry Likes Water" File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain, Simon, Emma and the Cummmins Twins File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the conga drum File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture4.jpg|Professor Simon and Henry File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain, Simon, Emma and the Cummins Twins File:HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture6.jpg|Simon and the Cummins Twins Pappadum-PromoPicture.jpg|"Pappadum" Pappadum-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Kimberley Pappadum-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma Pappadum-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Kimberley Pappadum-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggles Pappadum-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Kimberley TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture.jpg|Lucy, Caterina, Emma, Jasmine and Stephanie TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture2.jpg|Lucy, Caterina, Emma, Jasmine and Stephanie TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture3.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture4.png|Lachy, Anthony and Simon TheShimmieShake2016PromoPhoto5.png|"The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShake2016PromoPhoto6.png|Lucy, The Wiggles and Stephanie TheShimmieShake2016PromoPhoto7.png|Captain and Emma TheShimmieShake2016PromoPhoto8.png|Lucy, Caterina, Emma, Jasmine and Stephanie DressingUp-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Dressing Up" DressingUp-2014PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in costumes DressingUp-2014PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in different costumes DressingUp-2014PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma in jester costume DressingUp-2014PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma as ballerina DressingUp-2014PromoPicture6.jpg|Emma as ballerina DressingUp-2014PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles DressingUp-2014PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in costumes DressingUp-2014PromoPicture9.jpg|Simon dressing up as a doctor DressingUp-2014PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles in costumes DressingUp-2014PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles in costumes DressingUp-2014PromoPicture12.jpg|Emma dressed up as a ballerina DressingUp-2014PromoPicture13.jpg|Anthony dressed up as Elvis Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon's Cold Water Blues" Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon putting his toes under the water Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon on the sidewalk Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon walking on the sidewalk File:DINGO-PromoPicture.jpg|"D-I-N-G-O" File:DINGO-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "D-I-N-G-O" File:DINGO-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and the dingoes File:DINGO-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and the dingoes File:DINGO-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and the old car File:DINGO-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and the dingoes File:DINGO-PromoPicture6.png|The Wiggles and a dingo File:DINGO-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and a dingo File:DINGO-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles and a dingo File:DominicandtheDingoes.jpg|Dominic and the dingoes File:DINGO-PromoPicture8.png|Emma feeding the dingo File:DINGO-PromoPicture9.png|The Wiggles at an old car in Dreamworld File:DINGO-PromoPicture10.png|Anthony and the dingoes File:DINGO-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles cheerleading "D-I-N-G-O" File:DINGO-PromoPicture12.png|The Wiggles jumping while holding their pom-poms File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dance with Emma" File:TheWigglesandAndyDexterity.jpg|The Wiggles and Andy Dexterity File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture3.jpg|Clare, Emma and Andy File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Maria File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture5.jpg|Clare, Emma and Andy File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Male Wiggles File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture7.jpg|Clare and Andy File:DancewithEmma-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma in her rear side File:DancewithEmmaPromoPicture9.jpg|Emma and Maria File:DancewithEmmaPromo10.png|The Wiggles 29695556_10156511062172018_8639713651270087142_n.png|Anthony in a promo picture DVD Gallery TheBestofTheWigglesUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover BC55E50C-5943-41B2-8E1D-B151350B5F1E.jpeg|Back cover D60B8D41-AA37-4955-8727-3583A153273D.jpeg|Disc D6C3750C-7B77-4376-85B9-2D3523E26B3D.jpeg|AUS Back Cover F719EEE6-16F8-48D6-9C3E-F8682BDD2070.jpeg|Disc TheBestoftheWiggles-StandardSnapCase.jpg|AUS DVD Reprint (standard sized DVD snap-case) DVD Menu Gallery File:TheBestofTheWigglesmenu.png|Menu IMG_8727.jpg|Song selection menu IMG_8728.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 IMG_8729.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 IMG_8730.jpg|Song selection menu page 4 IMG_8731.jpg|Special Feature menu IMG_8732.jpg|Subtitles menu Category:Wiggles videos Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:2018 Category:2018 DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:United States Category:Canada Category:ITunes Movies Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles